I'm Lost Without You
by TooCloseForComfort
Summary: I need you to survive, I am falling apart without you. Do you love me like I love you? PoynterJones oneshot


**A/N: Here is another McFly story…as of now it is a One-Shot…enjoy!**

* * *

"_I never doubted you at all, when stars will you stand by and watch them fall? So hold me till the sky is clear, and whisper words of love right into my ear" _he sang into the microphone, his amazing voice carrying throughout the arena…

I looked at him and smiled, his voice always made me smile…it was something that I couldn't control. Like when you see a cookie, you cant help but want it, right? You cant control that feeling, just like I cant control the feeling of happiness I always get when he sings…the way his lips move, shaping each word into a masterpiece, the way is fingers move over his guitar strings in complete perfection…its like you cant help but feel amazing around him…

I was so caught up in looking at him, noticing little details, like how he would lick his lips between lines of the song, and how he would smile as he sang, that I didn't realize my foot was tangled in the cord attaching my bass to the speakers, I didn't realize it until I took a step to get closer to him, and I was flying through the air, and landing on my stomach, my bass flying in to the audience…

"I COUGHT IT! I COUGHT DOUGIE POYNTER'S BASS" I heard a girl scream.

"Doug! Are you ok?" Danny screamed, running over and kneeling beside me, I looked in his blue eyes, another thing about him that shone with perfection…Tom and Harry ran and kneeled beside me too..

"I'm fine!" I yelled, hopping to my feet and running off the stage, and into my dressing room… I fell on my back, and took deep breaths…I got up and looked in the mirror, tears were falling from my eyes, I didn't know if it was from the humiliation of falling in front of about 90,000 people, or the pain that was now raising in my stomach…

I heard a knock at my dressing room door, "Doug, are you in there?" I heard Toms voice say quietly, I didn't say anything, the door opened and Tom walked inside, he looked at me,

"Shouldn't you be out there?" I asked Tom, as he walked over and sat on the couch

"Eh, Danny's entertaining the crowd with some Stand-Up Comedy" Tom said, smiling, I laughed,

"Well aren't you worried that Danny's going to get booed off?" I asked

"Well, to be honest Doug, I am more worried about what happened out there, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Tom" I said, sitting in the chair

"Really? Because its not at all like you to just fall, and then not make a joke about it, instead you run off to your dressing room, and start crying"

"I wasn't crying Tom, I just got something in my eye" I said

"Hmm, really?" He said, raising an eyebrow, I nodded.

"You think you got me all figured out, huh Fletcher?" I asked

"No, I'm not saying that…I just think there's something going on, and your not saying it…your not acting like the Dougie Poynter we know and love…and you haven't been for a while now"

He was right, I haven't been…I have always been quiet, but these past couple weeks I have been unusually quiet, even for me…especially when Danny was near me…I was worried I would say something and then he would laugh at me…which also isn't like me, I normally don't care what people think of me…

I also chose to be alone most of the time, I would come home from an interview, gig, or photo shoot, and go straight up to my room, turn on blink-182 and lay on my bed…

"I'm fine Tom, really, I'm just confused about some stuff…its nothing big"

_Right Dougie, realizing your in love with one of your best mates is nothing big…_

"Okay, I'm here if you want to talk about it, alright?"

"Ok, I guess we better get out there…" I said

"Yeah" Tom agreed, we walked out back on the stage, the crowed cheered…I went up to my microphone

"Hey, sorry about that…uhm, whoever has my bass, can you please bring it up here, I kind of need it…"

A girl in a tight white McFly shirt, and pair of black skinny jeans walked over to the stairs leading to the stage, she had brown hair, tied back in a ponytail and a few pieces we loose, framing her face. She walked over and handed it to me..

"I know you probably want to keep it, but its kind of my favourite bass" I said to her, she nodded,

"Could I get your autograph and a picture then?" She asked

"Sure" I said, she pulled out a sharpie and a copy of "Motion in the Ocean" and handed it to me.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Courtney" I nodded and I signed her CD. Danny walked over behind me, and grabbed the pen and CD out of my hand and signed it to. He was so close to me, I could feel myself sweat.

"Hey Doug, she's fit, you should get her number" Danny whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath against the side of my face, I held my breath…

"Why don't you?" I snapped, Danny looked taken aback,

"Sorry mate, it was just a suggestion" he said walking back over to the centre of the stage. I looked at Courtney, she was holding a camera…I nodded, and walked over beside her,

"Tom, can you take the picture please?" I asked, he nodded and walked over to us. He took the camera and snapped the picture, he handed the camera back to Courtney and signed the CD as well.

"Thanks" She said, walking back down to her seat.

We continued to play.

* * *

We drove home after the gig, I ran straight up to my room, slammed the door and blasted blink-182. An hour later I heard a knock at my door, I didn't get up to answer it. Another knock. And another.

"WHAT?" I yelled, Danny walked in.

"Sorry mate…I just came up because we're getting ready to watch Back to the Future and we wanted to know if you wanted to watch it to…" he said

"No." I said flatly.

"You've been acting really weird lately Dougie, is something going on?" he asked. I didn't say anything.

"Is it a girl?"

"No." I replied

"Your family?"

"No."

"Well, I don't know then Dougie, just are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah," I lied, "I'll be _perfectly _fine"

"Okay," Danny said raising an eyebrow, "see you later then" he walked out of my room and shut the door. I groaned. Ten minutes later there was another knock at my door

"Yes?" I called, the door opened and Tom walked in.

"You sure you don't want to watch it?" he asked

"Yes."

"Okay" Tom said as he turned for the door.

"Tom?" I called, he turned and looked at me. I turned down the music, and looked at him, I took a deep breath and said,

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone, but knew you had no chance with them?"

"Well, how do you know you have no chance with them? Never say never Doug, people may surprise you." Tom said, sitting on my bed.

"What if it is one of your best mates?" I asked. Tom looked at me

"Your not in love with me…are you?" Tom asked

"No Tom" I said

"Ok, well, then just tell them how you feel…" Tom said.

"Its Danny" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I'm in love with Danny.." I said

"Oh…okay…well maybe the feeling will pass…" Tom said

"What if I don't want it to?" I said

"Then maybe your gay" Tom pointed out..

"Well, Tom, obviously I am gay…" I said

"Well, then maybe the feeling is suppose to be there"

"What should I do?" I asked, falling on my back

"Tell him how you feel, remember, people may surprise you…" he said, standing up and walking to my door,

"Actually Tom, I think I do want to watch the movie" I said, Tom smiled, and I followed him downstairs.

"Wow, the bear comes out of his cave!" Danny said, as I sat on the couch, I laughed.

Half way through the movie, Danny got up and walked to the kitchen, I got up and went after him.

"So Dan, I haven't seen your girl friend around here lately…what was it? Molly? Meghan?.." I said

"Morgan…and we broke up" he said flatly

"Oh…I'm sorry…why?" I asked

"I kind of fell in love with someone else…" he said

"Oh, well, that's okay then…they're lucky…" I said

"No…I'm lucky to have met someone as amazing as them" he said. I felt a pang of jealousy rise up inside of me.

"Well, I hope everything works out between you and this mystery bird" I said

"Bloke" he said

"What?"

"Mystery bloke" he said, I raised an eyebrow, but before I could say anything else, Danny's lips were pressed against mine. He pulled away from me, I looked at him,

"I…I shouldn't have…I'm sorry…" he said…

"Don't be" I whispered, embracing him in a tight hug, he looked down at me, I smiled, and kissed him again.

**

* * *

**


End file.
